An Angel's Gem
by KujasGarnet
Summary: Garnet's heart seems to be at peace after Necron's defeat, but she feels something is missing. Soon, a mysterious man arrives. Garnet realizes this is the man she loves, but this man is Kuja. How will her friends, Alexandria, and the rest of Gaia react?
1. Prologue

Title: An Angel's Gem

Chapter Title: Prologue 

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Any Of The Final Fantasy 9 Characters! Or Any Final Fantasy Characters...Or The Plots…Or Anything....Squaresoft Does! Great Job, Squaresoft! ^. ^ 

Author's Note: Yay! The first chapter of An Angel's Gem! Well, actually a prologue. It takes place at Kuja's Desert Palace, when Zidane went to go retrieve the Gulug Stone from Oeilvert. In this story, Zidane took Amarant, Freya, And Steiner to help him get the Gulug Stone, since that team doesn't fully rely on magic! This story is to be my longest, in which I am hoping to reach 40 or more chapters! ^_^ I think the characters are In Character, but if they're not, please tell me! Thank you! I really love Kuja and Garnet, so I'm definitely going to make this story long! Please Review! Thank you!

--K.G.(KujasGarnet)—

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Don't worry….nothing is going to happen….you'll get out of here…then you'll find the others…and they'll be alright too…_

Dagger kept telling herself that, but no matter how many times she did, she did not believe it. How could they be? All she could remember is being engulfed into sand, and everything went black. Now, she was in some sort of small circular room. She saw a door and tried many attempts to open it, but failed to do so. Screaming would not help either, for the young princess had lost her voice. 

Now was a time the princess wanted to scream, but not in panic. She wanted to scream out to see if her friends were nearby. But in her condition, she couldn't do so. Now, not knowing what to do, the princess was now slumped against one of the small room's walls, her head in her knees. She was on the verge of tears, when a voice broke her thoughts.

_What's wrong, my canary?_

Dagger snapped her head up and her eyes searched around for the person who spoke. She saw no one, but she already knew who it was. It was Kuja. Dagger quickly stood up, opening her mouth and asking questions, but soon closed her mouth. She was so eager to ask questions, for a short time she had forgotten she couldn't speak. 

_Oh dear…Has my canary lost her voice? Or is she too shocked to speak? I must come see…_

When Dagger heard Kuja's voice, her heart almost skipped a beat. _Kuja was coming __here? Panicking, Dagger looked around for her Healing Rod. She couldn't find it anywhere; she was weaponless. Taking a deep breath, Dagger closed her eyes. She couldn't be scared. She had to calm. Dagger's eyes were closed until she heard the door being opened. _

There was Kuja. There was a smirk was plastered on his face and his boots make a clanking noise as her moved toward Dagger. Dagger backed up against the wall as much as she could as he moved closer. Seeing this, Kuja's smirk faded. "What's wrong, Garnet? I do not wish to hurt you…" he said, reaching his hand towards her. Dagger scowled as her touched her cheek, but soon the scowl disappeared. His touch was surprisingly soft, and Dagger suddenly felt absorbed in it.

Kuja saw this and soon his smirk was back on his face. "So, my little canary, you see there is no reason to be afraid..."

At his words, Dagger eyes widened. What was she _doing_? Quickly pushing away his hand, Dagger ran to the other side of the room. Her hands were clenched, and she was eying Kuja dangerously. Kuja merely sighed, shaking his head. 

"Ahh…still afraid, I see? Well, there is no need. Well, maybe just a little. You see, I've sent Zidane to run an errand for me, in return for your and the rest of you moronic friends safety. Where are your friends now? Well, some are out with Zidane and some are in a room not unlike this one. " He said, snickering. Again, Dagger tried to yell at him. And again, no words came out. 

"So it is true…my canary has lost her beautiful voice. How very tragic this is…how very tragic…" Kuja whispered, walking ever closer to her. Dagger shook her head violently, pointing her finger at him. Kuja raised his eyebrows at this. 

"Do you….believe this is my fault? Well, yes, maybe some of it was. Truly sorry, princess…But nevertheless, my canary, I must pr-" Kuja abruptly stopped talking. His eyes were slightly wider and his face was full of shock. Dagger was standing still with excitement and confusion. After what seemed like hours, Kuja sighed deeply and shook his head, muttering. With one last look at Dagger, he angrily left the room. Dagger started heading after him, hoping to get out but the door slammed in her face. 

Sighing in anger of not getting through the door, Dagger sat against the wall. That anger did not last though, for another emotion came. That emotion was confusion. Why had Kuja come in here, deciding to talk "sweet" with Dagger, and suddenly left without a word? What was he about to say that made him do that? 

Kuja, a man of many mysterious, yes. More mysterious than Dagger imagined?

Maybe…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: So, there it is! I hope you liked it! It's the prologue, but I'll try to get the next chapter up today or tomorrow! Sorry if it was short; the next chapters will be longer! ^.^ Please review! Thank You!

--K.G.(KujasGarnet)--  


	2. The Return To Alexandria

 Title:  An Angel's Gem

Chapter Title:  The  Return To Alexandria

Disclaimer:  I Do Not Own Any Of The Final Fantasy 9 Characters! Or Any Final Fantasy Characters...Or Anything...Squaresoft Does! ^. ^ Great Job, Squaresoft!

 Author's Note: Yep, Yep! Here is the 2nd chapter of An Angel's Gem.  Well, maybe the 1st since the last was a Prologue...oh well. Oh, This takes place 2 years after the end of the game. I hope you like this chappie as well as the last! Please Review! Thanks to all who reviewed already! It means a lot! Thank you! 

--K.G.(KujasGarnet)—

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Zidane, oh, Zidane! I can't believe it!! You're back!!" Eiko yelled as she threw her arms around Zidane's neck. Zidane laughed as he hugged the little girl back. Garnet had invited him and all their friends into the castle after the play was over. Dagger felt like a piece of her heart was fitted back into place. Though, somehow, she felt like it wasn't the last piece. 

"Okay, okay, Eiko. Let Zidane breathe…" Freya was laughing as she tapped Eiko on the shoulder. Eiko finally let go, but she kept beaming up at Zidane. 

"So, Freya, you miss me?" Zidane smiled as he rubbed his neck. Freya just rolled her eyes.

"No, Zidane. I almost cried of disappointment when I finally saw you after 2 whole years. Of course I missed you!" Freya said as she hugged Zidane. Zidane looked slightly surprised at this, but hugged her back nevertheless. Steiner was the next that walked up, a smile abroad his face. 

"It's very nice to see you again, Zidane." He said as he held out his hand. Zidane shook it, though shaking his head too. 

"Dang, Steiner! Why don't you be all emotional and hug me too?" Zidane smirked as everyone laughed. Steiner even laughed. 

"I very happy to see you again, Zidane! I work here now! Many different foods I taste on our journey, but I still wanted to try something new, so I made new dish! It called Tribal Treat! You must taste!" Quina said happily. 

Zidane looked a little bemused but a smile was still placed on his face, "Wow…I've never had food named after me…but since it does have my name in it, I've gotta try it!" 

Amarant was leaning against the wall, looking at the happy reunion. When Zidane looked at him, he held his thumb up and said "Welcome back,". Beatrix was the next who welcomed Zidane back.  

"Yes, I was wondering when you'd be back." She said, holding out her hand. Zidane gladly shook it, but then noticed Vivi wasn't anywhere to be seen. 

"Hey…Where's Vivi?" He asked, his smile fading. Everyone glanced at one another, sad looks on their faces. Garnet was the one who spoke.

"Well…I was worried about him too, so I wanted to go see him. It was quite hard," she glanced at Steiner, who was looking at the ground," but I finally got to go see him. He…isn't well. He's still…but, something is definitely wrong. I've asked Mikoto if she knows anything, and she said she thinks it is Vivi's time to stop. But…she also said that he seems to be fighting it. She said something about him is…special. Mikoto promised to look after him, but I think I should contact Doctor Tot to see if he knows anything." Dagger said quietly. A silence followed her tale and Eiko was the one who spoke up. 

"I think Vivi's going to be all right. I'm sure of it. He is special, that's for sure. Your Highness, do Vivi's children know?" She asked, tilting her head. Zidane's eyes widened. 

"Vivi's _children? Oh geez...so those were all the Vivi's in the crowd?" He asked, scratching the back of his head._

Garnet laughed, shaking her head, "Oh, Princess Eiko….you do not have to call me "Your Highness." And yes, Zidane, those were Vivi's children." Zidane jumped at this. 

"What? _Princess Eiko?!" He asked, staring at Eiko, who was giggling. _

"Yep, Regent Cid and Lady Hilda adopted me! Well…they're Mother and Father to me now. Oh, and Garnet! _You_ can just call me Eiko!" Everyone laughed at this, but Zidane had just one more question to ask. 

"So, how's everyone at the Black Mage Village doing?" He asked, turning to Garnet.

"Oh, it's going great. Everyone is so nice; I loved when I last visited." Garnet smiled and was just about to add something when Freya spoke up. 

"Well Zidane…You know most of what's been going on here, but I would like to know how you escaped." She said quietly, while everyone nodded in agreement. Zidane scratched the back of his head nervously. 

"Well…fine, I'll yell you", He said, taking a deep breath. "Well, I found Kuja. He was really weak; things weren't looking too good. Well, we talked, and that's when the real trouble began. Kuja…he stopped talking…moving….breathing. That's when a giant root came hurdling toward us. I tried to protect Kuja, and the next thing I knew, everything went black. I don't how long it was before I woke up again. I could barely open my eyes. Yeah…this is when I saw something. I opened my right eye just a little, only to see someone flying away…on a Silver Dragon."

Everyone gasped at this, Zidane motioned them that he wasn't done.

"Yeah, I was shocked too. But I could barely move. I used most of my strength to try to get up, but failed and I blacked out again. Next thing I knew I was in Conde Petie; they were nursing me back to health. It worked, but it took 4 months until I was healed, and a 3 more months to regain my strength. But, I felt I wasn't ready to go home all alone yet so I stayed a few more months of training. Finally, I was ready to go back. So, I left. It took me around weeks to get there, but I finally go to Lindblum. There, I went to the Tantalus hideout and we planned my dramatic entrance." Zidane finished, smiling slightly. Everyone was looking at him in awe. 

Questions came flying towards Zidane after his story, as well as compliments. Zidane tried to answer all the questions, while trying to say "thank you", "it was no big deal" and other stuff like that to answer all the compliments. 

Apart from all that, a stranger made his way towards the Gate of Alexandria to enter the city. The stranger was wearing a long coat, which cover his whole body and face. He was smiling, as he looked up at Alexandria Castle. 

"Ah…I finally get to see you again, my canary…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note: Sorry, I think that was another cliffhanger…But I'll start writing the next Chapter ASAP, and it should be up either today or tomorrow! I Hope You Liked This Chappie! Please Review! Thank You!

--K.G.(KujasGarnet)—


End file.
